


Stalled

by Michonyx (Obsidian1447)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian1447/pseuds/Michonyx
Summary: Jasper Hale suffers some car trouble on his way to visit his sister and gets rescued by Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. What follows isn't just a physical journey, but also one of the heart. AH road trip with some slash scenes





	Stalled

Rated M for strong language, adult themes, and M/M/M love scenes

Disclaimer: The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing and stand to gain nothing from this story.

Stalled

Chapter 1: Breakdown

"God DAMN it!" Jasper Hale shouted.

He didn't usually use such crude language, but his current situation warranted it. He'd decided to drive home to surprise his sister Rosalie. Their shared birthday was in two weeks and he figured he'd have enough time to get there. Several hours into the trip, his car had broken down in the middle of nowhere. He was alone, an hour away from the nearest town, and his cell phone wasn't showing any bars. To top it all off, it looked as if a thunderstorm was moving in. If ever there was a time for frustrated cussing, this was it.

He leaned against the driver's-side door and let his head fall back onto the roof of the car. The sun was peeking out from behind some clouds and the breeze helped cool his skin. After a couple of minutes, he pushed away from the car, turned around, and delivered a hard kick to the front tire. It didn't help him feel better; it just netted him a bruised toe and some scuffed shoe leather.

"Of all the times," he said to himself. "What am I going to do?" He sat down on the ground and leaned against the driver's door, closing his eyes and thumping his head on the warm metal. I am well and truly fucked, he thought.

Jasper was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the car that stopped in front of him til the driver honked the horn. He nearly fell over on his side, but he managed to catch himself before he wound up face down in the dirt. He stood up and dusted himself off, then turned his attention to the car that had startled him.

It was a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, older than his own Ford Tempo by at least five years. It was a faded red color, but that was the only thing that betrayed its true age. The engine was purring like a kitten and Jasper could swear that the rims on the tires were brand-new. All in all, it was a beautiful vehicle.

There were two people in the car, both male if the silhouettes were any indication. The passenger-side window rolled down and the driver leaned over to get a good look at Jasper. He took in the raised hood and said, "Car trouble?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "She just up and died on me."

"Let me take a look," the driver said. "Maybe we can get it running long enough to make it to the next town."

"I'd appreciate that," Jasper said.

The Rabbit rolled a little further up the road and parked on the shoulder ten feet in front of Jasper's Tempo. Two men got out and Jasper was immediately struck by their handsome features. They both had tan skin, long black hair, and warm brown eyes. The driver was well over six feet tall, while his companion was somewhat shorter. They walked over to the front of the Tempo and the driver bent over the engine compartment, taking in the damage. After a few minutes of inspection, he straightened up and shook his head. "Sorry to say this, but your car is a goner," he said. "How long have you had this clunker?"

Jasper bristled a little at that and squared his shoulders. "It was my father's car," he said. "He bought it in 1992 and it's been in the family ever since. Up until now, it's never been any trouble."

"Well, it's on its way to the great parking lot in the sky," the driver said. "It's almost impossible to find parts for this make and model anymore. It would cost more than it's worth to fix it up." He looked at the engine again and shook his head. "A real shame. You don't see many cars like this these days. It's a real classic."

"I know," Jasper said. "Much like your car. '86 Rabbit, right?"

"Mm-hmm," the shorter man said. "Jake rebuilt it almost from scratch. He can work magic with old cars." He grinned, as if taking pride in his companion's skill.

"I take it that you're Jake?" Jasper asked the driver.

"Yeah. Sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner. I'm Jacob Black and this excitable puppy is Seth Clearwater." He extended a hand to Jasper.

"Jasper Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took the other man's hand and had to suppress a shiver as Jacob's fingers closed around his. The taller man's hand was warm to the touch and calloused from many hours of hard work. It sent a small spark of desire through Jasper's body and he barely managed to keep it under control.

"I know we just met and all," Seth said, "but can I ask where you were headed before this happened?"

"Of course," Jasper said. "I was driving to my hometown to surprise my sister for her birthday. It's two weeks off and I figured I'd have enough time to drive there. My car's been having some problems lately, but I thought she'd hold out til I got there. Shows how much I know."

"Where is your hometown?" Jacob asked.

"Forks, Washington," Jasper answered.

Seth raised his eyebrows at that. "Well, that's a coincidence. That's exactly where we're headed," he said. "We've got a family reunion on the 27th, but we figured we'd get there early to help set up." He looked to Jacob. "Maybe we could give him a ride since we're headed in the same direction."

"Sounds good," Jacob said. He turned to Jasper. "What do you think?"

Jasper gave his dead car a final look and looked up into Jacob's warm eyes. "It's a kind offer and I thank you for it. Are you sure that my luggage will fit in there?" He gestured toward the rear of the Rabbit.  
"Don't worry. It'll fit," Seth said. "I'm a master at cramming more stuff into less space."

It took only a few minutes to transfer Jasper's luggage to the Rabbit and they were on their way. Once his phone had enough bars, Jasper phoned the closest garage and arranged for a tow truck to pick up his car. Afterward, he settled back in his seat and closed his eyes for a short nap. His last conscious thought was a prayer of gratitude to God for sending Jacob and Seth to him. A few seconds later, he was fast asleep.


End file.
